undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
AUversal Lockdown
AUversal Lockdown is a self-insert AU created by Mildred and Fours. It is based on the "AU Hell" Discord Server. Changes Characters Many characters in AUversal Lockdown are either Undertale AU creators, Musicians or Spriters. Part 7 reveals that Dorked and Mildred are part of the group of "Rulers", their existence hinted back in part 2 throughout murals in the Canyon of Regulations. The full extent of this group is not known yet, but It's safe to assume the characters will be a far cry from what you'd normally expect from their roles like other AUs. Major Roles * CORE account is The Fateful Mistake * Frisk remains The Protagonist * LucasPucas is The Sacrificed * Emma is The Witch * Fours is The Insane Immortal * Mildred is The Ruler of Fire * Dorked is The Ruler of the Sun * Goshenart is The Ruler of the Wind * Leo is The Resourceful Rat * Juddy is The Shifting Showstopper * Pat is The Defender Minor Roles * Engie is The Ruins Shopkeeper (New Role) * Tyler is part of the Guard. * Cal & Cerulean are parts of the Guard. * Tile is The Mistake. * Jack is The Friend of The Mistake * Keno is part of the Guard. * Jario is The Convalescence Range Shopkeeper * Simplerips is The (Waterfall Replacement) Shopkeeper * Kitts is The Mafia Boss * PineWSun & Vital are The Tag Team * Mamar11 is a business owner in Alteronvo * Gaz is The Courier * Specter, Crash and Lonne are The Void Mercenaries * Allstarr is T'he oppressed vendor' * FMS is The RestAUrant owne'''r (New Role) * Krysys and Spence are '''Loony Cartoonies * Starfury is a Washed-out Star * ThomasThePencil is The artist * Aquapower is The transport Other The AU seems to run on a different "system" from normal Undertale, showcasing a more in-depth statistics and level up system, more akin to traditional RPGs, as opposed to Undertale's more streamlined system. Despite starting at LV1, Frisk already has 100 HP, more than the maximum you can get in standard Undertale, on stop of starting with two spells, Pyro and Heal, Pyro being a fire-damage spell. Frisk acquires an additional spell early on from Emma, called Iron Flesh, which increases defense temporarily. LVs also appear to work differently from standard Undertale, as Frisk gained a level despite not having killed anyone yet. The specifics of it are not clear yet, however. Locations Canyon of Regulations: * What replaces the "Ruins", a desolate place thankfully deserted by the many powerful monsters that once inhabited it. Plaques revealing the history of this place and the Rulers can be read here. Convalescence Range: * What replaces Snowdin Forest, a mountainous peak soaring above the clouds. Alteronvo, a city, seems to be hosted on the lower levels of the Convalescence Range. Trivia * The AU is currently assembled by Mildred, who already worked on the Tales of the C.L.O.U.D. Self Insert AU comic. As it stand, AUL is the only currently-ongoing self-insert AU comic with parts coming out with relative frequency. * There's quite a lot of contributors assets-wise. Some of the OST was done by people not even "in the AU", and sprites are often done by the people the sprites are for. * The spell "Iron Flesh" seems to be a reference to Dark Souls, at least in name. * "Exaflare", casted by Mildred in Part 7, seems to be a reference in name to the Final Fantasy series of games. Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic